Prince of Tennis: Drabbles
by Won-ting
Summary: Drabbles. Pairings: Momokai, MaruiKiri, FujiTez, and FujiRyo. Describtion for each story is inside. Enjoy!


**Tennis no Oujisama © Konomi Takeshi, Jump, Shueisha**

First there's Kaidoh/Momo which was inspired by this site here and this story here. I just _love_ this site It's amazing! Honestly, they write and make _you_ the main charactor! If you ever been there, or _will_ go there, you'll understand what I mean! (I love the Yuushi ones -.-)

After the Kaidoh/Momo is Maruihara. Now, I _say_ it's going to be a two part-er but I'm lacking inspiration. I've been working on _try four_ for almost a week now and have re-written and re-written it so much that I gave up for sometime. Then, I tried again and failed again. So, I just posted up this part as a first part even though their might now be a _part two_. Bonus though, Kirihara in a towel with Marui inspecting him .

Then, the next drabble is, Fuzuka! Mou, for **kairijaganshi** (as I've said before) because I pulled away Fuzuka in Men Don't Love Men and (in the alternate sequel) Questions.

And _last_, I have Fuji/Ryo (also known as Fuma--cute, isn't it?). _This_ was suppose to be the re-write of Men Don't Love Men but, somehow, it got changed into a Fuma story ears deflate I _tried_ really, _really_ hard to re-write it though!**  
**

**Drabbles**

**3-9-06****  
**

**Mokai  
Locked in the Clubroom**

It had started with an argument.  
They were locked in a clubroom with no cell phone and no solution out.  
Of course, from the lack of ideas, they fought.  
Edging closer from their frustration, they growled, hissed, and snapped comments.  
Then, Kaidoh was pressed against the wall, Momo trapping him.  
Suddenly, their arguing stopped.

They realized then, that _they were alone_.

Momo's face had been the first to move.  
Kaidoh had stiffened, not knowing if he _should_ (even if he _wanted_ too).  
"Stupid, mamushi," Momo had whispered, cupping Kaidoh's chin.  
"Who're calling stupid?" Kaidoh growled back, his face tipping under Momo's control.

Their lips grew close…

Nearly touching…

A breath away…

The door handled jingled.  
They sprang apart, not looking at each other.  
"I _swear _I heard someone, Kikumaru-sempai," a voice said.  
"Nya, all right," Kikumaru answered, "we'll see."  
Kaidoh hissed and grabbed his bag before moving towards the door  
Momo leaned against the wall and smirked, watching Kaidoh leave, pushing past the shocked Kikumaru.  
"Hoi, you're red, Momo-chin!" Kikumaru stated, grinning, "What _were_ you doing?"  
For a moment he thought about, but then, Kaidoh turned to look into the clubroom once more.  
Shoving his hands into his pocket, he smirked, saying, "Just had an argument, Kikumaru-sempai, that's all."

**End  
Locked in the Clubroom**

**Maruihara  
Tries  
Part One**

**Try One: The Bus Ride**

A soft _pop_ came from his left but Kirihara didn't bother to look knowing all too well that his sempai was sitting next to him on the bus as they headed for a match against a school whose name he didn't bother to remember, their victory probably coming in the first three matches. He shifted nervously as Marui moved closer, his shoulder pressing into his lightly and his thigh brushing against his, rubbing gently as his sempai got comfortable. Another soft _pop_ besides him cause his heart to beat faster and he cursed inwardly, frowning as he looked out the window of the bus.

A low rumble and a small vibration ran through out the bus before it took off and Kirihara forced a yawn, trying to buy time. As he did so, he caught Yukimura-bucho's eye and scowled with a blush when the other male winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Did he expect him to just lay it on his sempai _now_? He leaned back into the seat, sulking as Marui looked at him.

"What's wrong, Akaya?" he asked, titling his head so their eyes met. Another blush made its way to Kirihara's face as Marui inched his face closer and being too shock to answer quick enough, Kirihara merely stared. He watched as a green bubble formed on his sempai's lips before another soft _pop_ came and how Marui raised his hand before laying it on his cheek and--

"_Ow_, sempai!" he whined, clutching onto his poor abused cheek as Marui snickered, pulling away from pinching him in the cheek.

"Answer faster next time," his sempai said, grinning before he blew another bubble.

Kirihara sighed inwardly as he scowled at the other male; there was_ no way_ he'd confess now. His eyes looked to the side of Marui sempai and saw Niou sitting oddly too close to the edge of his seat as if--

_--As if the pervert was listening in! _Kirihara thought throwing a glare at Niou which Yagyuu apparently caught, seeing as the bespectacled boy had tugged Niou closer towards him. He gave a glance at Marui who gave another soft _pop_ with his gum before he took out a lollipop.

Marui must've felt his stare because he turned and gave a grin soon after he had spat out his gum before saying, "the gum lost its taste." Then after a wink (causing Kirihara to try and stop from blushing again), he popped the lollipop into his mouth.

**Try Two: Lockers**

Rikkaidai had won easily, beating the team with their doubles and finally at singles three. However, the good will he had gotten after seeing Marui step off the court--grinning as Yukimura-bucho gave him a treat of cookies--was soon gone as they had returned to the bus. What pissed Kirihara off more though was the fact that a guy from Hyoutei also gave Marui some sweets after the match while blushing and saying congratulations Marui excitedly before wondering back into the crowds (Kirihara later told Marui that he swore he had seen the same guy sleeping on the ground they had passed on their way home but Marui told him to knock it off and offered him a sweet bun).

Two days later, Kirihara was stepping out of the shower, a towel hanging loosely off his hips as he dried his hair with another towel. For his lack of confessing, Yukimura-bucho had called him over one practice and told him if he didn't confess soon he might let Sanada give him laps. "Like hell I would run them anyway," he muttered, pausing before his locker as he placed the towel around his neck and brushed away the curls that fell--more like bounced, towards his eyes.

"I don't get what you mean," a voice said, followed by a familiar pop.

Slowly, Kirihara turned around to find his sempai already dressed (which he hated secretly) and sitting on one of the benches, his hair was still wet from the showers causing the pink locks to look darker. Feeling embarrassed, he turned back around and opened his locker.

"Nothing, sempai," he muttered, in answer as he listened to Marui's chewing. He reached into his bag and pulled out a shirt, ready to pull over his head when a hand touched his back causing him to jump and look over his shoulder at Marui who gave a shy grin.

"You're _so_ pale, Akaya," he explained. His fingers brushed along Kirihara's neck and the younger one tried not to shiver at the light touch before turning his head back around, his face burning. "You have a tan line here though," Marui muttered, his breath was now traveling along his skin. Was he really as close as Kirihara thought? Or was it just his imagination?

"That's because I prefer to have my shirt on while playing," Kirihara responded, hoping his voice didn't sound as high as he thought.

"Ah, that's true," his sempai said, chuckling as he moved away to lean on the locker besides where he was dressing. A soft pop came before Marui continued, "all the girls would probably go _crazy_! Anyway, see you tomorrow, Kiri-chin."

He watched his sempai leave, shocked. _What the hell is he talking about?_ He thought frowning as he lifted the shirt to place it on. Most of the girls were scared shitless of him and the ones who _might_ like him were probably stupid to begin with. He continued to place on the rest of his attire before he slammed his locker, realizing how stupid he was.

"I should've done it then!" he muttered bitterly under his breath before making his way to the door. On his way, however, he paused realizing another thing.

"Since when does he call me '_Kiri-chin_'?"

**Try Three: The Train Ride Home**

Through half-lidded eyes, Kirihara watched as everyone gave their farewells to Marui who would give a sleepy grin back before making his way towards him. His sempai paused before him and snickered, patting him lightly on the right cheek. Kirihara gave a grunt in response and awoke a bit more before a loud screech made him snap his attention to the train and sharing a sleepy look with Marui, the two of them walked towards it.

"Man, I'm _tired_!" Marui said, entering the nearly empty train with a loud yawn. Kirihara followed suit, yawning more softly before he took the seat next to Marui and crossed his arms.

"Remind me again," he muttered, leaning into his chair as he gazed at Marui who looked back. "Why I came here?"

"Because if you didn't Niou would probably harass me," Marui said before giving a half-smile. "Can I sleep on your lap?"

"H_--Huh_?" The question snapped Kirihara awake as he stared at Marui, unsure if he had heard the other or if it had been created because of his need of sleep. However, without a proper answer from Kirihara, Marui laid his head down on his lap and sighed.

"You're soft, Kiri-chin," he muttered, a hand sliding along his leg before resting on his knee. Kirihara tensed and tried hard not to fidget or even _think _about the things that, that movement could've been related too. "I don't want to--to sleep on something dirty so here's better," Marui explained, yawning, as he looked at him for a moment out of the corner of the eye before giving another sleepy grin.

"Wake me up when my stop comes, OK?"

"Yeah, sure," he muttered, watching as Marui eyes shut again.

"Don't fall asleep yourself, you dork," Marui added and Kirihara grinned, his tension at the awkwardness of this gone. He watched the pink haired tensai shift, his hand resting right besides his lips which caused him to look _too_ innocent and_ too_ cute. Smiling he reached a tentative hand and touched his sempai's hair, not at all shocked when he found out that his hair was soft, even silky, as he let it slip through his fingers.

"I have to say something to you," he muttered, eyeing the sleeping face on his lap.

Marui moaned and shifted a bit more before releasing a small sigh. "Tell me tomorrow, we'll hang out…" he trailed off, his lips parting as a small soft snore which finally proved he was sleeping.

Smiling, Kirihara sat back, his arms behind his head as he stared up onto the train lights. "I'll take that as a promise, sempai."

**End  
Tries  
Part One**

**Fuzuka/FujTez  
Mine**

"Hmm, did someone confess to you again, Tezuka?"

He's eyes follow Tezuka, who sits into his desk with a low sigh before nodding to Fuji's question and turning his body so he can look out of the classroom window, down where to the tennis courts were. Tipping his head to the side, Fuji lips form a small smile before he walks toward Tezuka's desk, pausing before it. Standing there, he watches Tezuka, waiting for the other male to turn and look at him, and when Tezuka does, he leans forward.

"I said no," Tezuka said unnecessarily but, because of that, Fuji's smile grew into a grin.

"Good," Fuji answers, a hand sliding along the desk so that it just touches Tezuka's. "I don't like to share," he whispers at last before leaning forward and placing his lips upon Tezuka's.

**End  
Mine**

**(Hints) FujRyo/Fuma  
Sunset**

A slender hand grasped the railing while a soft and lingering wind blew across the small court yard, the lone male breathed in deeply before leaning completely on the railing, his eyes taking in the sunset. That day, Atobe had held a party for those who were graduating and most of the Kantou region had come. At the thought of graduation his smile faltered and tilting his head back a bit, he let the last of the sun's rays hit him in the face. He pause shortly after, hearing a shuffle of footsteps before turning around and meeting Echizen's gaze who looked away soon after, his eyes closing as he took a sip from the water bottle he was holding in his hand. Giving an unseen smile to the soon-to-be-sophomore, he turned back around and continued watching the sunset which was slowly disappearing behind a group of trees nearby.

Slowly, Echizen appeared by his side, his eyes looking out towards where Fuji was staring. His smile grew a bit before he stretched a hand out and grasped the other boys hand while amusingly watching as Echizen frowned, a light and almost unnoticeable blush touching his cheeks as he let the water bottle go and gave it to Fuji.

"May I?" Fuji asked, already uncapping the bottle and moving it slowly towards his lips.

"I don't care," Echizen answered.

Fuji's smile widened a bit more before he placed the bottle to his lips and took a single gulp from it before handing it back to Echizen who took it back without a word and Fuji, who turned back around to the sunset, became silent once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Echizen leaned forward and tucked his head on his arms, watching the sunset, looking lost in thought. Another lingering wind came and Fuji brushed hair out of his eyes, watching Echizen close his.

"Why are you out here, Echizen?" Fuji asked. After all, the boy had to have a reason for coming out. Although, Fuji couldn't help but lean close and whisper this into Echizen's ear and watch as the younger boy slowly raise his head and stared at Fuji for a bit, as if taking in the words.

Echizen turned his head soon after, a slight smile on his lips as he gazed back towards the sunset. "You looked lonely, Fuji-sempai," Echizen said, his smile more noticeable now while Fuji stared at him, eyes open, shocked. "So, I came to keep you company. Not that hard to figure out, is it?"

He stared at Echizen for a while longer, the other male slowly turning his head back and staring up at Fuji, almost cutely. Raising a hand he ruffled Echizen's hair adoringly, chuckling under his breath as Echizen pouted and ducked away from the hand. "You're so cute, Echizen," he said as another blush touched the younger boy's.

"Che," he answered, turning his back to Fuji.

"You know," Fuji said, eyeing Echizen's small back. He lifted a finger and trailed it along the other's shoulder blades, smiling when they stiffened under the light touch. "I'll miss you too, Echizen," he whispered causing Echizen to look over his shoulder, frowning.

"I don't care," he said but before he turned his head back, Fuji noticed a slight smirk on his lips.

"Ah," Fuji sang, gripping Echizen's shoulders. "Then you won't go on a date with me if I asked?"

He felt Echizen shoulders stiffen before he turned abruptly and walked towards the large doors, which held entrance to the deck. Fuji watched, amused as Echizen turned back around right before he reached the door and said, "Who would want too?" before leaving. Lifting a hand to his lips, he chuckled under his breath before turning back around and gazing serenely at the sunset once more.

"I'll wait then," Fuji promised silently, smiling.

**End  
Sunset**


End file.
